The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor memory devices, and, more particularly, to a memory system and a method of operating the same.
A semiconductor memory device may be implemented using a semiconductor, such as silicon Si, germanium Ge, gallium arsenide GaAs, indium phosphide InP, etc. A semiconductor memory device may be classified as a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device.
Generally, a memory system uses a memory device having a relatively high speed as a main memory. A memory system may also use a nonvolatile memory device that retains its stored data even when its power is interrupted as storage. For example, the m in memory may include a DRAM device, etc. and the storage may include, a flash memory device (e.g., a NAND-type flash memory, a NOR-type flash memory, etc.).
As the demand for memory systems having higher performance and higher efficiency increases, a SSD (solid state drive), an eMMC (embedded multi media-card), etc. in which a controller and a flash memory device are embedded together are being developed. A MDS (managed DRAM solution) in which a controller and a DRAM device are embedded together is also being developed. However, a new memory device, such as a MDS (managed DRAM solution), may require the memory system to use an interface different from an existing DRAM interface.